


艳遇

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu





	艳遇

　　如果时光可以倒流，那么乖宝宝灵超一定不会答应陪失恋的室友来KTV通宵，也不会答应跟他们吃果盘喝啤酒，更不会像现在这样喝的醉醺醺的站在便池前一边放水一边偷看别的男人上厕所。

　　

　　包厢里的卫生间被随行的朋友抢先，灵超只得去找包厢外面的公用卫生间，这里倒是没人，隔间的门都开着，灵超快要上完的时候走进来个高个男人，迷糊之际眼睛也花，灵超看不清他的脸只知道他个子很高，侧脸的轮廓很好看，男人在他身边的位置停住连一个眼神都没分给他，倒是灵超一直往男人那边瞄，连裤链都忘了提。

　　倒不是灵超喜欢偷窥，只是身边这人的尺寸实在是优越，还没勃起就那么大一坨，完全硬起来得多大呀？

　　说来也是巧了，木子洋和朋友喝到一半时出门接客户电话，挂了电话才发现已经溜达到了厕所门口，进去了便看见个男生在里面上厕所，自他进来那男孩便一直用余光偷偷瞟他，木子洋本不在意，他出众的身高和长相本就吸人眼球，但那个男孩又好看的过分让人想不注意都难，皮肤白的发光，简单的黑色牛仔裤勾勒出臀部线条饱满的圆弧，再往下那两条长腿又细又直，木子洋出包厢时只是微醺，这会酒劲上来了只觉得浑身燥热，气血好像全涌到了下身，不由自主的走到他身边拉开拉链放水，那小孩盯他入神到忘记拉拉链。

　　男人慢条斯理的用湿纸巾擦了一把尺寸可观的巨物，拉好裤链按下冲水键，他侧过身上下打量旁边醉气冲天的灵超愉悦的吹了声口哨，“看够了吗？你很喜欢遛鸟吗？”灵超嗫嚅着想要解释，刚要说话肉肉的屁股便被人捏了一把，那只手很快又游走到他腿间“宝贝儿，偷看别人撒尿什么感觉，怎么都硬了呢？”

　　

　　被拉进最里面的隔间时灵超不仅没挣扎反倒配合的任由木子洋把他揽进怀里，体温烘过的木质香水味很好闻，像毒药又像是解毒血清。

　　木子洋拉着他的手放到裆部，舌头舔舐着他耳后的皮肤低声询问：“哥哥这里大吗？”

　　“大…”

　　“想舔吗？”

　　男人的低音炮炸的耳朵发麻，灵超耳尖红的快要滴血，大脑还没反应过来，身体率先给出了反应，小鸡啄米般点着头说：“想…”

　　木子洋松开他，转身坐在马桶盖上身体随意地靠着水箱，细长上挑的眼眸扫了他一眼：

　　“那跪这好好舔”

　　灵超醉的快要站不稳而同样喝了酒的男人抱着肩膀坐在马桶盖上好似坐在王座上，眼尾扫过如利箭般击落他心里那点抖m的小癖好，膝盖一软踉跄着跪在他腿间，红扑扑的小脸埋在他胯间那坨鼓包上，不久前刚拉上的裤链再次被拉开，带着骚味、半硬的柱体跳出来打在脸上，灵超眯着眼睛伸出艳红的小舌头试探性的在渗着清液的伞状龟头上舔了一口。

　　桃腮凹陷把肉棒一点一点吞入口中吮吸又吐出来像小孩舔棒棒糖一样沿着根部有一下没一下的舔。他口交的技术实在算不上好，都是岛国小电影里学来的，磕磕绊绊的，尖尖的牙总是咬到柱身，爽着爽着突然疼一下的双重快感激的木子洋额头暴起青筋快要窒息。

　　“不想被打屁股的话就把牙齿收起来”头顶居高临下的人在发号施令，灵超却觉得没由来的激动，小腹一阵一阵的窜过热流，他两手扶着木子洋的膝盖吞吐，兴奋的全身都在细细地颤抖，完全硬起来的肉棒确实很粗很长灵超并不能完全吃进去，他微微蹙着眉看起来十分苦恼。

　　急不可耐的粗暴地捏着他的后脖颈往鸡巴上按，像操穴一样捣弄他的嘴，被异物触碰到的喉咙紧张收缩，灵超拼命忍住翻涌的呕吐感任由并不友好的肉棒伸进来撞击喉口软滑的肉，囊袋拍打小巧的下巴每一下都用足了力气，木子洋按了按他脸颊凹陷的小坑语气极其恶劣：“乖宝贝儿大鸡巴操你的小嘴爽不爽？”

　　灵超涨红着脸配合的点头，喉间发出破碎的呻吟：“唔…嗯…”

　　太销魂了，这么漂亮的小宝贝跪着给自己口实在是太爽了，木子洋控制不住的想要把整根巨物都塞进他红艳的小嘴里，操他紧致娇嫩的喉咙然后趁他毫无防备时猛地来个深喉射进去把他呛到流泪，木子洋单单这么一想又涨大了一圈，到了快出精的时候木子洋到底还是没舍得真射到他嘴里。

　　

　　被温热的精液射到脸上时灵超明显懵了一下，木子洋把精液刮下来送进他嘴里，美其名曰喂他吃点牛奶解解酒。灵超乖顺的舔干净后就急不可耐的撕扯木子洋的上衣，拉扯间灵超兜里掉出了个圆圆的小铁盒，是他的凡士林润唇膏，木子洋捡起那个小圆盒笑了一下“没有润滑，用这个先凑合一下。”

　　“那个，那个是唇膏…”

　　“对啊，唇膏不是涂嘴的吗？下面这张小嘴怎么不能用啦？”

　　好像说的有道理喔，灵超迷迷糊糊的点头重新趴回去，说话间木子洋已经扭开盖子挖了一坨往他臀间探去，蜜桃般的臀瓣被掰开露出一张一缩的粉褐色穴口，木子洋很快就揉开了那处换了鸡巴操进去。床上一贯温柔体贴的木子洋这次不知为何如此粗暴，控制不住的想要欺负他，最好能把他弄哭，漂亮的脸蛋上挂着泪求人轻一点。

　　层叠的湿软肠肉温柔的亲吻凶狠的肉棒，灵超不停摆动腰肢自发地吞吃那根能让他快乐的东西，不料屁股突然被抽了两巴掌，疼痛来的猝不及防，灵超气呼呼的扭头骂他：“疼，你他妈干嘛呀？”

　　木子洋看起来更生气，抓着灵超的头发强迫他抬起头，眼里充斥着不悦语气也很冷淡，“这么会夹啊，你这里吃过很多鸡巴吗？”

　　木子洋也不知道自己为什么生气，松开了抓着他头发的手举起巴掌又快又急的对着他的屁股左右开弓，两瓣白屁股被手掌掴出红印，灵超在他腿上急切地扭动可怜巴巴的说：“没有…相信我…真的是第一次。”他看起来的确不像是在说谎，依据穴里的紧致程度看应该没被操过。

　　紧张惊慌的神态取悦了木子洋，安抚地揉了揉他白里透红的臀肉，“那哥哥来给你开苞，保证好好疼你，让你终身难忘。” 小戏精装模作样的推搡他的胸口，委委屈屈的控诉：“呜，你这是强奸。”

　　嘴上说他是强奸，屁股倒是摇的挺厉害，木子洋不理他，单手抓过他的手腕放在肩上自顾自的往里操，灵超爽的不行搂着木子洋的脖子又怂怂的问了一句“那…你…你没病吧？”

　　那副欠嗖嗖的样子着实可爱，木子洋不回答似笑不笑的勾着嘴角，下身的动作一点没停，抬着灵超的屁股稍稍提起复又压着他往下坐，肉棒进入到了可怕的深度，木子洋挑眉问他：“有吗，我有病吗？”

　　“没病，没病，你没病…轻点…”

　　他的身体软的像朵云，轻盈的仿佛下一秒就会飘走，木子洋单手解下皮带绑住他的手腕扭了个八字结然后提起来搭在隔板的挂钩上，灵超的背隔着一层薄薄的T恤贴在冰凉的隔板上，木子洋抓着他的腿根顶进去，凉意一点一点渗进皮肤，意识慢慢回笼又很快被大幅度的操弄撞散，修长的腿盘在木子洋精壮的腰上，随着他的动作顶胯呜呜咽咽的想要将肉棒吃的更深。

　　

　　肉体的碰撞声与男孩的喘息声混合为一体，木子洋突然用食指点了一下他的嘴唇示意他别出声，灵超眼里湿漉漉的覆着一汪水，不明所以的看着他，门口传来纷杂的脚步声，有喝醉的人跌跌撞撞的冲进来拉开隔间的门呕吐，“别出声，我可没锁门，要是被人发现了那可不关我的事哦。”视线被阻隔灵超无法确认门到底锁没锁，他一下子紧张起来，牙齿将水红的唇咬的泛白，下身绞的死紧。

　　“这小嘴咬这么紧啊，想跟他们一起玩吗？那你的小屁股估计要被操烂了。”

　　灵超使劲摇头，无法控制口中不断溢出的呻吟又怕真的被外面的人听到，急得快要哭出来只能用求救的眼神看着他。

　　木子洋被他看的心里发软，撩起灵超的衬衣下摆卷成条塞进他嘴里堵住声音，上衣被撩至胸前露出那两颗粉红，木子洋红着眼掐着他的腰顶进去磨他的敏感带，俯身把已经硬挺起来的奶头含在嘴里嘬，乳粒被唇舌用力拉扯，敏感带被肉棒抵住研磨，灵超死死地咬着口中的布料生怕一个不小心叫出声被外面的人听到。

　　

　　等到门外醉酒的人出去了灵超也快要高潮了，交合处水声一片，木子洋不再继续磨那一块敏感的肉，捞起灵超的腿挂在肩上开始致力于大开大合的顶。“啊…”一直紧绷着的神经得以放松，还差临门一脚就到高潮，木子洋体贴的抓着他许久未被抚慰的肉棒替他撸，灵超攥紧拳头，指甲几乎要弯进肉里，他仰起上身大口大口喘气，目光迷离到无法聚焦不时吐出零星的字眼“呃…哥，到了…”

　　

　　

　　

　　灵超双手撑在马桶盖上岔开腿撅着屁股等待男人用湿纸巾给他擦干净腿间黏黏腻腻的液体，初尝禁果便遇到如此强劲的对手，爽是真的，他从来不知道两个男的也可以这么爽，但腰也是真的疼，要不是他身体够软，细的只有一把的腰极有可能会被木子洋掰折了，灭顶的快感快要使他晕厥，耳边轰鸣声不断，眩晕感过后他听到木子洋说，“宝贝儿，这么晚了，跟哥哥回家吧。”

　　


End file.
